Un Àngel Enamorado
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Una historia alterna, Albertfic. Inspirado en películas, anunciado en la GF 2016, no es adaptación es una historia de imaginación sin lucro y con muchos deseos de escribir y continuar... Porque Dios ama tanto a los hombres que da ángeles y son maravillosos, sobre todo en tiempos de prueba. Y en este fic deseo de corazón sientan ese cariño que Dios nos da a través de ángeles.
1. Un Ángel Humano

_**FIC**_

 _ **Un Ángel Enamorado**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

\- Qué bonitas, ¿Son de verdad?

\- Si, ¿Quieres que te lleve en mis brazos?

\- Siiiiiiiii, siiii, siiii, me encantaría

La pequeña se aferraba a su pecho, escondía su rostro y lloraba, mientras Albert suspiraba tratando de tranquilizarla y que ya no pensara en el trayecto a su nuevo hogar.

\- ¿Te sientes Mejor? Caminaba entre las nubes y veía que no respondía solo asentía, la bajaba lentamente y viendo su hermoso rostro agregaba - Ya no hay dolor, todo aquí es paz y tranquilidad, verás a tus familiares y a muchos niños como tú.

\- Pero extrañaré a mi mami y… a Chuck y… a la abuela y…

\- Aquí están otros que también te esperan, tu abuelo no ha dejado de invitar a todos para darte la bienvenida, le aviso a los hermanos de tu padre y hasta un par de primitos también están aquí.

\- No quiero que me vean sin cabello, mejor me espero un poco, a que crezca de nuevo. Albert sonreía y pasando su mano por su cabecita le respondía,

\- Pero si tus cabellos son hermosos, además ya es más largo que cuando te lo cortaron por completo, ¿quieres verte en un espejo? Albert sacaba de su bolsillo al verla asentir incrédula, porque ella ya sentía su cabellera y la tocaba con sus manitas

\- Gracias. Me hubiera gustado mucho, despedirme de mi abuela, no quiero que Chuck se quede solo, la abuela ya no puede cuidarlo.

\- Tu mami lo hará, además ellas estarán bien, prometo hacerme cargo de ellas, Rose.

\- Gracias, ángel mío, yo confíe mucho en ti, no perdí las esperanzas en ningún momento, sabía que tenía que venir, pero quise aguantarme más, para estar con ellas, éramos las tres mosqueteras, nosotras nos divertíamos mucho, ya no tenía que ir a clases y mi abuela cocina delicioso, deberías ir a tomar chocolate con ella.

\- Lo hare, te prometo que estaré tomando chocolate con ella. Ahora mira… allá está tu familia esperando,

\- ¿También mi Papá?

\- No, el no está aquí, el todavía está en la tierra, pero, si se porta bien, vendrá algún día a verte.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias, también por mi cabello, es más bonito que el que tenía… tu mano, es mágica, lo sentí cuando me lo decías, vi uno de esos en la televisión, pero deben ser muy caros porque solo salen en las caricaturas y el tuyo es real.

Albert soltaba una carcajada emocionada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, ambos compartían ese momento que jamás podría olvidar, la pequeña había sufrido por dos años de cáncer, cuando estimaban solo seis meses de vida, ella lucho demasiado, llegando a sobrevivir dos años, eso lo valoraban todos los que la esperaron, Albert más, porque así compartió mucho tiempo con los humanos, descubriendo cosas hermosas, hoy al ver a Rose, pensaba que extrañaría a su madre y a su abuela, eran encantadoras, oraban muy seguido y eso era como sentir dentro de su ser renovarse en felicidad y amor, porque eso es lo que hacen las personas la orar. Renuevan a los ángeles que las rodean sin poder verlos. Con su hermosa mirada, veía como la pequeña caminaba hacia un lugar entre nubes, a lo lejos habían personas esperando su llegada, como nos esperan a todos para ser recibidos al llegar al cielo.

Albert giraba y escuchaba a dos de sus compañeros, comentando sobre el caso de un niño que declaraba ver a los ángeles, este se interesaba y al escuchar su nombre, se quedaba estático. No podía creerlo, el pequeño Jeremías, lo describía perfectamente, de inmediato se unía a la conversación al saberse descubierto

\- ¿Cómo hizo eso? ¿Cómo sabe que estoy ahí?

\- Vamos Albert, lo más probables es que… pronto este aquí.

\- ¡No! Su padre lo ama, es lo único que tiene ahora, confía ciegamente en Dios, ora junto a él, no puede…

\- Si puede, lo sabes, su voluntad es nuestra guía, no te rebeles ante él.

\- No lo hago, es solo que… Jeremy es el motivo de vivir de George. Ese niño es quien hace crecer su fe, hace que todo a su alrededor cobre sentido, sus oraciones son tan perfectas y tan hermosas, cuando lo hace…

\- Lo sabemos, Albert. George es… un gran hombre.

\- Dios quiere lo mejor para todos sus hijos, no puede ser cierto que Jeremy tenga que dejarlo, es un chico sano, fuerte y lleno de vida.

\- Vamos Albert. Cálmate y ve al otro lado del mundo, allá donde siempre te sientes tranquilo…

\- Ahora menos que nunca puedo irme, si George va a perder a Jeremías, lo mejor es estar a su lado.

El tiempo paso muy pronto, Jeremías corría por las nubes, Albert lo veía con seriedad, no podía olvidar a George, verlo llorar fue desgarrador, aun para él siendo un Ángel, ver a George destrozando y aventando todo a su paso, trato de calmarlo oraba en su oído, lo abrazaba, pero nada funcionaba, George estaba sumergido en el dolor de perder a su único hijo, al nacer había perdido a su esposa y ahora estaba solo, sin un ser que lo animara a continuar. Para Albert ver correr al pequeño después de ser atropellado lo tranquilizaba, deseaba poder regalarle esas imágenes a George de alguna manera, que supiera que su hijo estaba muy feliz, preguntaba por su madre y ella apenas se dio cuenta, en vez de sonreír por saber que su pequeño llegaba, se desmoronaba al pensar en el hombre que amaba, y que ahora estaba solo.

\- ¿Jeremy, mi amor?

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Porque no te fijaste al cruzar la calle, Papito estaba llorando, no podías venir aun, el te necesitaba mucho mi cielo, mucho.

\- Lo siento mamá, deseaba verte.

\- Yo te veía todo el tiempo, mi George esta solo ahora, quisiera abrazarlo, quisiera estar a su lado, tú eras lo que más me hacía feliz, porque todos tus abrazos se los daba yo a través de ti.

En ese momento Albert comprendía porque Jeremy lo veía desde antes, su madre iba a través de él y lo abrazaba, como lo había hecho, ¡Cómo!

\- Nataniel, necesito tu consejo

\- Dime Albert, en que deseas que te aconseje, amigo.

\- Quiero vivir en la tierra.

\- Eso es imposible, ningún ángel puede ser humano, jamás.

\- Lo sé, pero deseo pedir un tiempo en la tierra, deseo aprender más.

\- Un ángel aprende más al estar cerca de los humanos, Albert, no requieres estar todo el tiempo ahí, podrías dejarte ir…

\- ¿Dejarme ir? ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Supe que un ángel se perdió, fue a un lugar donde no había oraciones, despareció y no lo volvimos a ver. Después varios comentaron que… lo vieron como humano.

\- ¿Cómo humano? ¿De carne y hueso?

\- Si, te imaginas, que feo debe ser, sentir todo eso, esa falta de amor, de nuestra paz, de todo por lo que estamos hechos.

\- ¡Eso es fascinante! Quiero pasar por eso.

\- ¡Albert! Sentirías todo el dolor y la desesperación a la que no estamos acostumbrados, nosotros quitamos todo eso, es horrible, el humano tiene la capacidad de soportar lo que Dios le mande, pero un ángel no.

\- Pero sería humano. Podría abrazar y decirles lo que deben hacer.

\- No te escucharán te juzgarían loco, como lo hacen con los profetas que van a la tierra, ellos creen que solo fueron profetas cuando Jesús estaba allá, no saben que entre todos hay humanos que llevan paz y mensajes, que solo ellos deben hacer, para que puedan sentir a Dios.

\- Los convenceré, seré la paz que necesita, ya veras, ahora hablare con…

\- ¡No! ¡Estás loco! Ve a África, allá donde te gusta ir, descansa y ve con quienes te sientes mejor, pero no hagas esa locura.

\- No es una locura, los ángeles no hacemos eso, solo hacemos el bien para la tierra y mejoramos los enlaces a través de la oración, dejamos que los humanos sientan a Dios a través de nosotros y vemos el amor como ellos no lo ven.

\- ¿Albert? Creo que necesitas descanso, estos últimos viajes te han afectado un poco…

Albert sonreía y se iba dejando a su compañero asustado e incrédulo, de inmediato se desparecía Nataniel y se aparecía de nuevo en un lugar lleno de paz, junto a un hombre vestido de blanco con gorrito en la cabeza, quien oraba y salían lagrimas de sus ojos al terminar de orar. Ahí el tomaba paz, daba su amor y tranquilidad a quien había orado con tanta fe por el mundo.

Mientras Albert buscaba entre los humanos del cielo al ángel que había sido humano, sin encontrar respuestas.

En la tierra, Candy viajaba de Europa a ver a un pariente, que había perdido a su hijo y ella era su sobrina, viajaba con varias clemencias del clima, tratando de ver cómo llegar a Chicago, con su Tío George, quien no la esperaba ya que pensaba que Candy había fallecido después de que su hermana sufrió un infarto cuando manejaba. El no había podido ir a despedirla porque en ese momento el también perdió a su esposa y nacía su bebe, solo mando dinero para que se hicieran cargo de todo, sin darse cuenta que había dejado a su sobrina lejos de él.

Candy tomaba su equipaje en el aeropuerto y se trasladaba en un taxi, cuando por la nieve, este derrapaba y ella se salvaba por varios ángeles que la rodeaban. Estaban a cargo de la seguridad de la joven médico desde Europa la estaban acompañando, era quien daría a su tío esperanzas y los ángeles motivados por la sorpresa de su regreso, hacían de todo con tal de volver a reunir a George con Candy.

\- Raphael, no dejes que le pase nada al chofer.

\- Ya estoy a cargo, manejare el taxi, tu cuida que ella este bien.

\- No he hecho otra cosa, desde que salimos de Inglaterra.

Candy se tallaba los ojos, escuchaba voces que no sabía de dónde venían, veía al chofer del taxi con los ojos cerrados y manejando, esta se asustaba y lo despertaba, logrando que el relajado chofer que sentía a Raphael dentro de él, se despertara y tomara el volante.

\- Ya estamos cerca, señorita, discúlpeme, pero el hielo es muy peligroso, debieron limpiar las calles...

\- No se duerma señor, le daré un té caliente cuando lleguemos a casa de mi tío George. Mientras los ángeles sonreían por la amabilidad de Candy.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, pronto continuaremos con los fics,**

 **Un abrazo a la Distancia**

 **Mayra Exitosa**


	2. Heridas graves a leves

_**FIC**_

 _ **Un Ángel Enamorado**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

\- Albert, ya no busques más, no puedes encontrar a un humano después que dejó de ser ángel, si lo hace, ya no lo será.

\- Gabriel, no podemos dejar de amar a Dios, ni como ángeles ni como humanos, sin Dios, no somos nada, por favor, sé que debe estar aquí, ya debió regresar, a menos que… se haya ido al…

\- No lo digas, si pudiera responder ya lo hubiera hecho, amigo. Pero hay cosas que no es bueno adelantar, todo tiene su tiempo, todo tiene su razón de ser, si te dijera que… ese ángel ya volvió y ahora está con vida, ¿Qué harías? ¿Volverías a la tierra a buscarlo? No solo te tranquilizarías con eso, sino que no regresarías hasta encontrarlo, sabes, nadie te detiene, solo recuerda, el humano tiene libre albedrío, Dios lo prometió.

\- No es justo, el humano no debe tener libre albedrío, se pierde en su propio ser, se ahoga en su propia mente, se quiebra en sus propios pies, se des hace en su llanto y no sabe estar solo.

\- Pues bien, no lo olvides, ora con fe, pase lo que pase, no dejes de orar y ahora, vete, no quiero tardar, mi jefe espera y yo… debo continuar.

\- Bendito seas, Gabriel.

\- Y lleno de gracia te encuentres siempre, amigo Albert.

Gabriel desapareció. Albert no esperó más se dejo ir, ya no podía quedarse ahí, el tiempo en el cielo era muy veloz, la eternidad eran detalles que solo los que se encuentran allí podían explicar, Albert tenía que ir en su búsqueda, aun con el riesgo de ser humano y con ello… perder la fe.

En la tierra el taxi por fin llegaba, ella sonriendo le pagaba al chofer diciendo que un día lo invitaría un té, los ángeles que bajaban del taxi se miraban uno al otro, por fin estaba en casa, ella al cruzar la calle para subir al departamento de su tío George, desaparecía tras un camión que pasaba a toda velocidad, sin frenos.

Albert que iba de bajada, sintió un tirón muy fuerte, una mirada enlazada a la de él, sus labios sueltos medio abiertos, así por instinto la abrazo con toda su fuera utilizando su cuerpo, la cubría y rodaba con ella, escondiéndose en nieve después, ambos abrazados se daban calor. El camión topaba con una pared y explotaba, derritiendo los helados caminos de nieve a su alrededor, George salía asustado, viendo como los vecinos se acercaban, el observaba a un cuerpo en el piso, bajo la nieve, se veía parte de sus prendas. Preocupado y temeroso gritaba,

\- ¡Dios! ¡Ayuda! Alguien está aquí, ¡ayúdenme por favor! están bajo la nieve. Al moverlo, el abría lentamente sus brazos, ambos abrían sus ojos. Albert de inmediato reconocía el rostro de George, este lo miraba incrédulo, ella sonriendo se levantaba agradeciéndole que la haya salvado,

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias, ¡eres un ángel! me has salvado la vida. Albert no respondía solo sonreía, hasta que George le preguntaba y lo miraba

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, muchacho? pasa a mi casa, ahí tengo ropa para que te cambies y te seques. Albert asustado preguntaba,

\- ¿Me estás hablando?

\- Si, eres su héroe, supongo que la salvaste y… te ganaste un chocolate caliente.

\- Gracias, Dios te bendiga. Candy sonriendo efusiva, le vio el rostro y agregaba

\- Soy doctora, deja que te revise, mi equipaje esta por allá, así ella tomaba lo que podía y agregaba, vine con mi tío George Johnson. George giraba bruscamente al estar viendo hacia el camión quemado con llamas, asustado preguntaba,

\- ¿Tu tío? ¿Quién eres?

\- White Johnson, Candy, me llamo Candy y soy la sobrina de George Johnson, hija de Janet White.

El rostro de asombro, asustado y de pronto feliz fue a abrazarla, llorando emocionado, se enmudecía y con señas a Albert, le decía que lo siguiera. Albert desorientado y un poco mareado, tomaba el resto del equipaje tirado. Raphael se paraba frente a él, pero no lo reconocía, este le tocaba la cabeza al rubio, pero nada pasaba, solo Raphael sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Albert arrugaba él entre cejo tomaba la ultima maleta y se marchaba tras ellos. George abrazando a su sobrina pensaba que el joven venía con ella, era su héroe, le había salvado la vida.

Afuera Raphael, se quedaba asustado, era Albert, lo vio bajar como ángel y ese camión al golpearlo, lo convirtió en humano. Él era el humano que fue ángel y ahora volvía a ser humano de nuevo… ¡Albert! Como te voy a extrañar, amigo.

El compañero de Raphael no había visto nada. Daniel trataba con ambos brazos, tomar al hombre del camión que había explotado, el hombre veía como el ángel brilloso intentaba ayudarlo y este se deshacía. Daniel oraba frente a él y ese hombre gritaba angustiado, deseaba que lo ayudara, pero el suelo se lo tragaba lentamente.

Raphael se acercaba y veía como se desaparecía el cuerpo en el piso y su cara era deformada del dolor, le comentaba a Daniel,

\- Vámonos de aquí, no podemos hacer nada por quien jamás creyó en Dios.

\- Me duele, Raphael, siento mi pecho un gran dolor, su cuerpo…

\- No, su cuerpo está allá… quemándose, esa que viste era su alma, sin fe.

\- ¿Por qué, Raphael? Porque tanto dolor.

\- Creo que… alguien lo utilizaba para no frenar, cuando te alejas del bien, el mal es el primero en celebrar… goza de almas sin fe.

\- Su madre, ¿Tampoco tenía fe?

\- Su madre, lo repudio desde antes de nacer, ella estará abajo y aunque pase su hijo a su lado, jamás lo reconocería, su alma está vacía, el odio la lleno y los placeres de los vicios, le dio el olvido que tanto deseaba.

\- Necesito salir de aquí, me siento muy triste, Raphael.

\- Ver un alma irse al infierno, es algo triste para todos, nada no podemos hacer, por aquellos que nunca quisieron luchar por ellos mismos, es solo… libre albedrio, solo eso, Daniel.

Ambos ángeles se fueron, sus rostros no mostraban ningún gesto, elevados en espíritu, caminaban por el viento, hasta llegar a la iluminación que les hacía calmar su sufrimiento.

En el departamento de George, calentaba leche, sacaba galletas de paquetes preparados y los calentaba también, buscaba como atender a su sobrina, pensaba que ella estaba muerta y… era doctora, estaba en su puerta, ese camión casi la mata frente a su casa y gracias a ese hombre, ella estaba con vida.

\- Te daré la habitación que era de mi hijo, falleció hace unos meses.

\- Si, me entere cuando pedí información, con el dinero que enviaste se hicieron cargo de mi madre y me mandaron a un colegio, ahí estuve un tiempo, después me dieron tus datos, pero no podía venir, estaba tan lejos y… Dios me ayudo para lograr estudiar y hace seis meses que me gradué, deseaba venir a verte, sin ti… ya no tenía a nadie.

\- Mi niña, perdóname, yo… todos estos años pensé que el dinero que enviaba era para el mantenimiento de la casa de tu madre.

\- Si… no podía comunicarme contigo. Tuve que tomar decisiones y… también decidí venir, sin avisar

\- Es que estuve un tiempo sin teléfono, tuve problemas económicos después y… ya no hablemos de eso, me da gusto que el dinero se haya empleado en ti.

\- Vendí la casa de mamá. Ella quería que estuviera contigo, fue su última voluntad.

\- ¡Dios! Pero está es tu casa Candy, eres la única que me queda de la familia, pensé que estaba solo. En ese momento Albert bajaba el rostro y unía sus manos orando, a lo que Candy de inmediato al verlo cerrar los ojos, se iba hacia una maleta, abría uno de sus equipajes y sacaba su maletín, agregaba

\- A ver, mi héroe, vamos a revisarte… me quede hablando con mi tío y a ti, ni un chocolate caliente te hemos dado. George acercaba un plato y una taza humeante, a lo que al tomarla vio unas gotas de sangre bajo su manga.

\- ¡Santo cielo! ¡Estás mal herido! de inmediato lo pasaba a una habitación, le quitaba la túnica que solo estaba humedecida y no mostraba restos de sangre al quitársela, en su espalda había dos rasgones enormes, su brazo mostraba un hilo de sangre que corría desde la parte trasera de sus hombros, tras su nuca, otro golpe se mostraba, a lo que Candy tocaba y el cerraba los ojos con sus manos juntas

\- Creo que tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, debo limpiar su espalda, ¿como paso esto? si el solo… ¡Tío! Me cubrió por completo. George buscaba su cartera y notaba que no había identificaciones ni datos de él, así preguntaba

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Al… Albert. Candy limpiando las heridas y notando que no eran tan profundas como se veían al ver tanta sangre en dos secciones de su espalda, le preguntaba,

\- ¿Albert qué?

\- No lo sé, solo… Albert.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, continuaremos con los fics,**

 **Un abrazo a la Distancia**

 **Mayra Exitosa**


	3. Mi propia hija

_**FIC**_

 _ **Un Ángel Enamorado**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

Candy acomodaba sus cosas en una habitación, Albert por su parte, caminaba y le dolía todo el cuerpo, quería ayudar a George y al seguirlo, se encontraba con un lazo amarrado al techo, asustado, esperaba que George hiciera algo, en efecto, estaba tratando de desatar la cuerda de un costado de la habitación y al girar a bajar el lazo, se encontraba con Albert.

\- ¿Qué ibas a hacer, George?

\- Yo… yo… no se lo digas a ella. Por favor, te lo suplico… estaba desesperado.

\- No te preocupes, siempre contaras conmigo, amigo mío, solo te pido que cuando más difícil veas el camino, es cuando más cerca de ti, estam…

\- ¿Quién está?

\- Dios, amigo mío, cuando más obscuro es el cielo, es porque no tarda en comenzar el amanecer, no vuelvas jamás a pensar en quitarte la vida, eres lo mejor que Dios hizo para el mundo, sus hijos uno a uno, son y siempre serán, como si fuera el primogénito. Nadie se le escapa de su corazón y cada ser humano, es para Dios, el regalo más preciado.

\- Gracias, pareciera que nunca has pasado por pérdidas.

\- Tal vez he perdido todo y… es cuando por fin, me he encontrado a mí mismo.

\- ¿lo crees? Para que le da Dios, hijos al hombre, y se los quita antes de verlos crecer.

\- Para que sepamos que a pesar de quitarnos todo, el está aquí. Albert indicaba con un dedo su pecho y el bajaba avergonzado el rostro, cerraba los ojos y un par de lagrimas traicioneras brotaban, a lo que Albert lo abrazaba y agregaba, - Dios no solo esta viéndonos, también nos prepara para lo mejor, quien dice que todo está aquí en la tierra, si el estuvo aquí y nos dio la sangre de su único hijo. Ahora todos y cada uno de nosotros, llevamos ese compromiso, ese que nos dice, que debemos estar firmes, para verlo a él.

Albert aprovechando su altura quitaba el lazo alzando sus manos, lo enrollaba y acomodaba, en eso entraba Candy y comentaba,

\- Tío George, Albert no trae identificaciones, no trae nada, deberíamos buscar si tiene familia y sus datos, ¿crees que pueda quedarse con nosotros? George levantaba con media sonrisa el rostro y agregaba,

\- Por supuesto hija, el se quedara el tiempo que desee, me encargare de investigar hasta encontrar a su familia. Albert no respondía nada, solo sonreía a lo que George aprovechaba y agregaba, - Esta podría ser la habitación donde pueda quedarse, se la preparare para que este más cómoda.

\- Gracias Tío. Mañana iré al hospital, tengo una carta para ingresar a trabajar, ayudaré con los gastos y…

\- Acabas de llegar, espera a que pases unos días y te adaptes, no llevamos prisa, mejor me ayudas a encontrar a la familia de Albert.

\- Tío, no veo que tengas el pinito de navidad, tampoco está el nacimiento, si deseas puedo poner todo en orden, arreglare la casa para que se sienta más cálida.

\- En cuanto entraste por esa puerta, el calor llegó a esta casa, hija. Ella se lanzaba a sus brazos, George sin decir más lloraba abrazándola fuerte, Albert al sentir su nostalgia, se unía al abrazo y agregaba,

\- También debo buscar trabajo, si me dan hospedaje aquí.

George miraba a Albert con agradecimiento, el no quería hacerlo, no deseaba hacerlo, su desesperación por estar con su esposa y su hijo, ignorando que su sobrina estaba con vida, todo lo que la vida le quitaba, y al verlo a él, sin recordar siquiera su apellido, pensaba en sus palabras, y en su forma de ver a Dios. Con esa mirada entre ellos, era como decirle un "gracias" en silencio.

En otro lugar muy lejos de ahí, una mujer miraba un retrato, acariciaba la imagen y sus lágrimas brotaban, sus pensamientos se iban lejos, y alguien ahí tras su espalda, colocaba sus manos dándole un apoyo que tal vez no veía, pero que desde mucho tiempo seguía esperando y decía:

\- Ya todo estará bien, no llores más, el regresará a casa, mi amor. Ella abrazaba el retrato aun más fuerte, y dándole besos se decía así misma.

\- Mi bebe, eres lo único que espero, mi milagro sería verte entrar de nuevo a casa.

La señora de limpieza entraba y comentaba,

\- Señora Andrew. Tiene visitas.

\- Espera un momento, diles que los veré en el estudio.

\- Si señora, ¿desea que les ofrezca algo de beber?

\- Si, si, lo que sea, atiéndelos, debo maquillarme un poco, deben ser buenas noticias.

La señora de limpieza asentía y se retiraba suspirando. Para atender a las personas que habían llegado. La señora Andrew, dejaba su retrato en su cómoda, se miraba al espejo y sus hermosos ojos azules estaban enrojecidos, imaginaba tras de sí, la silueta de su esposo y comentaba,

\- Cielo mío, debes ayudarme a encontrar a nuestro hijo, pídele a Dios que me lo devuelva, que no me iré de este mundo sin volverlo a ver. Tras de sí la silueta que imaginaba mostraba una sonrisa bondadosa de un hombre que ya había fallecido, ella continuaba viendo a su amado. El junto a su hijo habían desaparecido, el cuerpo de su esposo había sido encontrado, su hijo jamás se encontró y se sospechaba que al sobrevivir había escapado y se consideraba perdido.

En la casa de George, en Chicago, Candy se arrodillaba en la que era su cama y agradecía a Dios

\- "Señor, gracias por traerme con bien a casa, sé que había perdido mi fe y he dejado todo para venir hasta aquí, con la única esperanza de encontrar a mi tío con salud, y me lo has cumplido… te agradezco mucho el largo viaje, te pido por Albert, para que encuentre también a su familia, por el taxista que me trajo y no le hice pasar a tomar un té caliente, para que se lo hagas llegar cuando entre con bien a su hogar, también por la azafata que atendió el vuelo, para que encuentre sano a su hijo al llegar a casa y se cure de su resfriado, por el señor que cargo mis maletas, dijo que Dios se había olvidado de él y estoy segura que eso no es verdad, porque mi buen Dios jamás se olvida de quienes tienen esperanza y fe en él…"

Afuera de su puerta, George recargado lloraba amargamente, pensando que su sobrina estaba con vida y el nunca investigo sobre ella, el la había abandonado desde pequeña y ahora estaba ahí, Dios se había llevado a su hijo pero nunca lo dejo solo, estaba con vida la hija de su hermana, que estaría pensando al no ir a despedir a su única hermana, como pudo dejarla todos estos años sola, ahora estaba aquí, en la habitación que había sido de su hijo, Dios, perdóname.

Albert por su parte en la habitación que le habían prestado, pensaba, que estaba haciendo antes de venir aquí, porque olvide de pronto todo, Dios mío, ayúdame a recordar. Pensaba en los ojos de la doctora, esa mirada, porque esa mirada le hacía tanto bien, con una sonrisa la recordaba cuando sus labios sueltos medio abiertos, abrazados con fuera dentro de mis brazos, era como si fueran solo para ella, escondiéndonos en la nieve, sentía su respiración, su aliento tan cercano a mí, como si con ella, me sintiera más vivo que nunca. ¡Candy!

Ya agotados, dormían en casa de los Johnson, el soñaba con ella, solo recordaba que estaba en sus brazos, ella soñaba con él, pensando en cómo la había rescatado y George, que estaba en su habitación aun despierto, pensaba en su esposa, abrazando y jugando con su hijo en el cielo, que egoísta era, cuando tantos años estuvo con él, ahora su pequeño ya no sufriría más inyecciones, estaría en los brazos de su madre, con ese amor que ella siempre había pensado darle a Jeremy.

\- Mi vida, estaré bien, por favor cuida de nuestro pequeño, que sonría mucho, yo fui muy feliz con ustedes, cuando Dios me lleve, iré a verlos, seré el mejor tío del mundo y… primero Dios, volveré a verlos cuando él lo disponga. - Janet, hermanita, perdóname por no haber visto a tu hija todos estos años, te juro que velare por ella como si fuera mi propia hija.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, continuaremos con los fics,**

 **Un abrazo a la Distancia**

 **Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
